Drabbles Emblemesques, ou presque
by Queenie-shuu
Summary: Petite série d'OS sans queue ni tête sur une excellente série à savoir Fire Emblem. Différents opus traités, différents personnages : alliés comme ennemis, qui passent à la casserole. De l'humour à la guimauve en passant par du plus sérieux et du moins joyeux. Enjoy!
1. Lien Charnel

**Titre : Lien Charnel**

 **Opus : Fire Emblem The Sacred Stones/ Fire Emblem 8**

 **Personnages : Joshua, Ismaire, un peu Eirika, mention d'autres personnages.**

 **Pairings : aucun même si à la fin on pense à du Joshy/Eirika**

 **Note : cela faisait un bail que je n'avais pas écrit d'OS ou de Fanfics en général. donc me revoilà avec une série que j'adore plus que tout : Fire Emblem.**

 **Alors ce texte se passe de la Fin du chapitre 14 à la fin du chapitre 15 si on a pris la route d'Eirika dans le jeu (oui dans FE8 tu as deux routes) et c'est un risque minime de spoil si vous n'avez pas fait le jeu**

 **Enjoy les Sucrettes**

* * *

Mais quelle était donc cette sensation de mal être ? Jamais Joshua n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Cette sensation étrange de souffrance, cette impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes violemment avant de les répandre sur le sol poussiéreux du manoir de Jehanna. C'était ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, alors que la reine des dunes de Jehanna, Ismaire, et également sa mère, agonisait dans les bras d'Eirika, et pourtant… elle était sereine. Elle l'avait revu, lui, son cher enfant, son seul fils.

Elle avait regretté de ne pas avoir pu l'éduquer en tant que mère, c'était la raison pour laquelle il était parti. Joshua avait beau être le prince de Jehanna, il était un humain avant tout. Mais Il avait également des remords également dont un plus important que les autres : celui de ne pas avoir pu sauver Ismaire. Il était idiot.

On avait mis le feu au Manoir, la seule échappatoire au groupe de la princesse de Renais était le désert brûlant qui les attendait. Joshua ne le savait que trop bien : sa patrie natale n'était que de sable et poussière.

Et durant toute la bataille, il n'avait rien dit, ayant toujours ce mal être en lui, ce sentiment qu'on lui extirpait quelque chose dans son propre corps. Mais il ne savait pas trop quoi. Il apprit par la bouche de son ancien partenaire Caellach, Nouveau général de Grado, que l'assassin de la reine des dunes se trouvait en face de lui. Le sang du bretteur bouillonna de fureur, de haine, de vengeance. Il allait honorer la mort de celle qui l'avait mis au monde.

Le sang gicla, les cris percèrent le ciel, la mort passait et fauchait les âmes de ceux qui tombaient. Petit à petit, la troupe d'Eirika et le trio de son frère réduisirent à néant les soldats de l'empire rebelle. Joshua les tuait, sans se poser de question, gardant cette douleur inconnue au ventre et une mine quelque peu attristée. Il vit tout de même, malgré son chapeau, le jeune Ross qui se battait avec facilité face à Valter, la dangereuse Pierre de Lune, soutenu non loin par Neimi, la petite pleurnicheuse à l'arc sur son cheval, qui semblait viser le cœur de la monture de Valter.

Une flèche, un cri, une bataille finie. Peut être que Joshua allait pouvoir se reposer maintenant… et repenser à sa mère.

Le feu dansait au campement, pour raviver l'esprit du groupe, Téthys dansait, mais le jeune bretteur n'observait aucun de ses mouvements. A l'écart des autres, son cœur battait la chamade et sa douleur au ventre se faisait sentir de plus belle.

\- Calme-toi ! répétait-il, Calme toi !

Ses pensées le tourmentaient.

-Joshua ?

Il se retourna, la jeune princesse de Renais était là.

-C'est vous… Eirika.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est que…

Le fils de la reine des Dunes finit par tout lui raconter. De la mort de la mère à cette douleur qui persistait en passant par la mort de cet homme qui avait tué Ismaire. Et Eirika l'écoutait attentivement avant de conclure :

-Un lien charnel.

-Quoi ?

-Ce lien entre la Reine Ismaire et vous… Il a juste été brisé.

Un temps.

Eirika avait raison. Perdre la personne qui nous avait mis au monde, c'est comme se perdre soi même.

Nonchalamment il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la princesse de Renais. Un soutien moral... juste pour un moment, c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Grâce à elle, il savait la raison de cette douleur.

Il avait vu la reine Ismaire sombrer dans la mort et avec elle… une partie de lui.

La reine des Dunes était sa génitrice après tout

* * *

 **Je voulais absolument écrire sur la mort d'Ismaire et sa potentiel conséquence que ça peut engendrer sur Joshua. Merci à ma mère de m'avoir donné l'inspiration, elle a vécu ce genre de chose il y a quelques années et elle m'avait décri les sensations. Petit merci à ma môman**


	2. La douceur d'une enfant

**Titre : La douceur d'une enfant  
**

 **Opus : Fire Emblem Blazing Sword/ Fire Emblem 7  
**

 **Personnages : Lloyd Reed, Linus Reed, Sonia et Nino  
**

 **Pairings : aucun  
**

 **Note : Le Black Fang a besoin de plus d'amour, j'adore les frères Reed et Nino, et Sonia est détestable à souhait... du coup un petit texte sur mes antagonistes préféré (+ Nino qui est adorable)  
**

* * *

Les frères Reed détestaient Sonia, c'était un fait indéniable ! Ils ne pouvaient pas la voir en peinture, et encore moins avec leur père… franchement. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le tant redouté Brendan Reed, chef du Black Fang et leur paternel, pouvait trouver à cette femme. Certes elle était jolie, mais son sourire de mépris, son allure plus que provocante et son regard haineux étaient en tous points détestables à souhait.

De plus, en tant que statut d'épouse du chef du Black fang, elle se permettait de mépriser les deux fils. A ces moments là Linus n'avait qu'une envie : l'étriper. Son frère, Lloyd, était bien plus patient, mais son ressenti vis-à-vis de Sonia était toujours le même. Et heureusement que l'aîné était là pour maintenir la hargne de son petit frère, sinon Linus était sur le point de tout casser à chaque fois qu'il voyait sa belle-mère.

Ces moments là, les frères Reed les détestaient. Ils voulaient en vomir de rage et de dégout. Mais après la pluie, le beau temps disait-on. Car tous ces moments étaient balayés par de la douceur, des sourires et des rires.

Si Sonia leur apportait l'écœurement le plus total, sa fille adoptive, Nino, était son total opposé. Douce, gentille, sincère, la petite mage savait donner du baume au cœur des deux frères. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils l'adoraient. Et ils espéraient que la jeune fille ne devienne pas comme Sonia.

La tendresse de Nino était irremplaçable, du moins pour les frères Reed. Elle était leur sœur adoptive après tout, et ils devaient la protéger du pire. Foi de Loup Blanc et de Chien Enragé.

* * *

 **Je reste persuadée que sans eux Fire Emblem 7 serait bien fade. Parole de Queenie.**

 **Oui c'est un texte très petit, mais voilà.**

 **j'espère que cela vous a plu ^^**


	3. La Rassurance d'une ainée

**Titre : La Rassurance d'une ainée  
**

 **Opus : Fire Emblem Fates/ Fire Emblem 14  
**

 **Personnages: Camilla, Elise, Female avatar nommée Norah (pun inside)  
**

 **Pairings : aucun  
**

 **Note : petit défi donné à moi même: écrire un truc sur le nouvel opus sans spoiler. Je pense que parler de l'enfance des enfants de Nohr était une bonne idée (oui je préfère Nohr à Hoshido -ya captain Colgate!-)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

La nuit était paisible à Nohr, malgré l'absence d'étoiles dans le ciel, cachées par les nuages noirs. Tout était calme, les habitants profitaient de la douceur et de la tranquillité de ces moments pour se reposer, la journée, ils étaient bien plus actifs.

Et ce calme était trouvable même dans les murs du château royal. Le roi Garon, ses soldats et ses enfants savouraient également de ce sommeil réparateur. Tous sauf une, Norah n'arrivait plus à fermer les yeux, de peur qu'un mauvais rêve, toujours le même, la hante encore. Des fois elle pleurait en silence toute seule dans sa chambre pour essayer de se rendormir, ce qui avait plutôt l'air de fonctionner car quelques minutes après ces chaudes larmes coulées, Morphée venait l'embrasser et l'emmener au pays des doux songes, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Elle pensait que ceci était une façon d'extérioriser sa peur.

Mais là… Pas de larmes, non… elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer cette peur… et là, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui pouvait la rassurer. De quelqu'un qui pusse la prendre dans ses bras

Discrètement elle se leva et sortit de sa chambre, à la recherche d'une figure plus ainée pour l'aider à la calmer et à retrouver cette tranquillité reposante et agréable.

Errant dans les couloirs sombres, Norah errait et avançait prudemment, de peur de réveiller certains servants comme Joker ou Gunther. Elle hésita à aller voir le grand chevalier par la même occasion. Il aurait pu faire office de bonne figure paternelle, cependant Gunther ne supportait pas d'être réveillé pendant qu'il dormait. La jeune princesse de Nohr leva les yeux au plafond, contemplant les lustres qui émettaient une faible lumière. Elle fut obnubilée par les douces lueurs dorées qu'elle ne fit même pas attention aux petits pas qui se rapprochaient vers elle.

-Norah…

La voix d'une enfant ramena Norah à la réalité et dirigea ses yeux rubis vers la nouvelle venue. Une petite frimousse blonde avec de grands yeux violets la regardait, un doudou (un cheval blanc en peluche) dans ses bras.

-Norah, répétait la petite fille innocemment et doucement mais avec une intonation de tristesse dans sa voix

-Elise ? tu ne devrait pas être au lit ? murmura Norah

-Je… J'ai… fait un cauchemar… et… Je… n'arrive pas à me rendormir.

La blonde essaya d'étouffer ses sanglots, en vain. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur ses joues roses.

-Moi aussi… avoua son ainée. Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir…

Mais qui aller voir pour se rassurer elle et Elise ? Marx ? non… il n'était pas de ce genre. Leon ? il dormait à poings fermés… il était donc difficile de le réveiller. Garon, le roi ? Même s'il était leur père (adoptif pour Norah) il exprimait très mal ses sentiments et prenait plus son rôle de roi à cœur que père.

Qui il restait d'autre ? Instantanément eut une illumination. S'il y avait bien UNE personne qui serait d'accord c'était elle. Doucement, la jeune adoptée de Nohr prit la main de sa petite sœur et l'emmena quelque part. Et elle savait que cette personne accepterait.

Camilla ne dormait pas et était plongée dans un livre passionnant trouvé dans la bibliothèque royale. Un roman comme elle les aimait, de l'aventure avec un peu d'amour. Tout ce qu'elle adorait de plus dans un ouvrage. Cela ressemblait à un conte de fées, mais depuis toujours la princesse ainée de Nohr appréciait énormément cela. Ses yeux quittèrent les pages qu'elle dévorait pour aller finalement se centrer vers sa porte qui commençait à s'ouvrir. Elle se leva, abandonnant le roman et en le déposant ouvert sur sa table de chevet, tout en faisant attention à ne pas perdre son fil de lecture, pour se diriger vers l'origine de ce petit tumulte quand, en fin de compte, elle découvrit les deux bouilles adorables de ses petites sœurs.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? chuchota l'ainée.

-Nous avons fait un cauchemar, répondit la blonde entre deux sanglots, sa peluche serrée fort contre elle, et nous n'arrivons pas à nous rendormir.

-Donc je pensais que…tu… pourrais nous aider à nous… rendormir compléta Norah timidement.

Leur ainée resta pendant un moment abasourdie, mais ceci fut vite balayé par un sourire attendrissant comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle invita ses deux petites sœurs dans sa chambre et, par extension, dans son lit, se plaçant précautionneusement entre elles et les entoura avec ses bras.

-Vous ne risquez rien à présent, souffla la jeune adolescente, je suis là.

La présence de Camilla rassura les deux petites qui, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, arrivèrent enfin à recouvrer le sommeil, tout cela, sous le regard presque maternel de leur grande sœur qui les rejoignit peu après dans le pays des rêves.

Camilla ferait tout pour le bonheur de ses deux petites sœurs on pouvait compter sur elle, c'était son rôle d'aînée après tout.

* * *

 **Et voilà. J'espère que cette petite guimauve vous a plu ^^ (je deviens une guimauve accessoirement)**

 **Bisous tartinés**

 **Queen'**


	4. L'ombre d'Elibe

**Titre : L'Ombre d'Elibe**

 **Opus : Post FE7, Pré FE6**

 **Personnages : Wil, mention de Rebecca, Dart, Wolt, Lowen et d'autres (de manière expéditive)**

 **Note : Ce perso manque d'amour, et son ending dans FE7 est à ***** à mon gout, cette destinée ne lui va pas du tout! je me devais corriger cette erreur**

* * *

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il errait sur tout le continent, chassant les bandits qui terrorisaient les villages, aidant les plus démunis, seul, silencieux, et exécutant sa tache avec ardeur et zèle, tout en conservant son secret : son identité.

Et comme toujours il cavalait sur les routes, celles de Sacae, celles de Biran, d'Etruria et d'autres…

Ce jour là, la pluie lui tenait compagnie. Sur son cheval, l'homme, âgé de plus de vingt ans, très proche des vingt-sept ans, il vidait son esprit grâce aux bruits des gouttes d'eau qui perlaient sur son visage creux ou qui se noyaient dans ses cheveux noisette qui lui arrivaient sur ses épaules couvertes par une cape bleue, sa couleur favorite. Mais cette fois là, son esprit semblait fourmiller et ressasser quelque chose qu'il lui tenait à cœur : tout ce qui était arrivé pour en arriver là.

...

 _C'était il y a des années avant, au début ce n'était qu'un simple archer comme les autres, qui vivait à Pherae. Mais il avait quitté son village natal avec quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, « pour gagner de l'argent » qu'il disait. Il ne se souvenait plus de la façon dont ils se sont séparés, chacun prenant une voix différente, enfin… il pensait que son ami avait perdu la vie. Il reprit sa route, seul._

 _Puis, elle arriva. Elle, cette tornade de Sacae, cette jeune bretteuse. Il l'avait suivie ne sachant pas où aller et sans le sou pour se nourrir. Ce petit voyage en compagnie de cette demoiselle l'avait amené à Caelin, au château de Caelin plus précisément. Et pour la remercier de l'avoir accepté dans son groupe, « La légion de Lyndis » (Il eut un léger rire en repensant à ce nom, c'était lui qui en fut à l'origine après tout), il était resté. Cela a duré une année complète._

 _Puis ils sont arrivés, Eliwood et Hector, ils étaient venus sauver Caelin. Ils avaient appris que Darin, le marquis perfide de Lahus, avait envahi Caelin. Alors les deux lords l'avaient poursuivi, à la tête d'une petite troupe. Et parmi les individus de cette troupe, il y avait cette jeune fille qui était son amie d'enfance. Et elle était la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il semblait heureux de la revoir, mais il n'en fut rien. Elle avait des rancunes envers lui, et elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Il voulait simplement s'excuser d'être parti. Tout simplement. Peu après, ils devaient traverser l'eau, un certain Fargus avait accepté, et sur une Ile, l'île maudite, un de ses hommes, un certain…Dard ? ou Dark ? Ah non ! c'était Dart ! Bref, il s'était joint à eux. Pendant longtemps il avait cru que c'était son ami d'enfance avec qui il avait décidé de gagner de l'argent. Mais ce pirate, assez farouche, ne se souvenait de rien et niait toute amitié._

 _Quelque chose n'allait pas._

 _Plus le temps avançait, et plus il sentait qu'une seule et unique chose : il n'avait pas sa place. Certains refusaient son amitié, d'autres s'en fichait royalement de sa poire. Ce jeune garçon qui était si jovial, qui parlait avec n'importe qui et se liait d'amitié avec qui que ce soit, perdit son sourire. Seul un nomade semblait vouloir l'écouter, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Ce nomade, aussi aimable qu'une tombe, lui apprenait l'équitation. Et esquissait quelques moqueries quand le jeune archer chutait. Et ses tentatives d'approche pour se faire pardonner auprès de sa camarade de Pherae échouaient de plus en plus, et souvent de manière violente._

 _Puis ce fut de trop._

 _..._

Il ne se rappelait pas des circonstances qui l'ont poussé à partir, mais ceci se produisit.

...

 _C'était une nuit dans le château d'Ositia, tout le monde dormait, sauf lui. Il en avait marre, il en avait sa claque, il n'était pas fait pour une armée. Pendant que la nuit veillait sur le château, il se faufilait dans les couloirs vers la sortie, en toute discrétion, avec un peu d'argent qu'il avait gagné en vendant des choses dont il ne se servait plus (c'était son argent et pas celui de la troupe !). Il jouait au chat et à la souris avec les gardes qui rodaient dans les couloirs. Hors de question de se faire prendre ! Le jeune garçon, à son grand dam, tomba nez à nez avec un des voleurs de la troupe._

 _-Insomniaque ?_

 _-Non._

 _-Où allez-vous comme ça ?_

 _-Je m'en vais._

 _-Ah ?_

 _-J'en ai ma claque. Je n'ai pas ma place au sein de cette armée. Et puis, même si je pars, personne ne le remarquera._

 _-En êtes-vous certain ?_

 _L'archer avait hoché la tête en signe d'affirmation, ses lèvres tremblaient, et les larmes montaient. Non ! Il ne voulait pas pleurer ! Il ne devait pas montrer sa tristesse et sa frustration. Le voleur semblait avoir compris sa demande et ses sentiments puisqu'il s'écarta._

 _-Je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps. Si c'est ce que vous désirez, partez._

 _-Pas un mot aux autres._

 _-Ce sera notre petit secret, je serais muet comme une tombe. Sur mon honneur je vous cacherai aux yeux des autres._

 _Ce fut le seul sourire que le gamin de dix-sept ans put adresser au voleur, qui le lui rendit chaleureusement, malgré son sourire narquois et cynique._

Il se mit à regarder son poignet droit, décoré par une cicatrice, cette marque indélébile qui prouvait ce qu'il était devenu à présent, ce qui avait changé sa vie.

 _La suite des événements fut brutal pour lui, et ce bouleversement marqua le tournant de sa vie._

 _Il agonisait depuis quelques heures après une escarmouche face à des bandits, et quelqu'un était venu. Cette personne l'avait soigné de ses blessures et était resté à ses côtés. Un visage inconnu, mais qui par la suite, devint une figure presque paternelle._

 _-Que faites vous dans la vie ?_

 _-Je suis un traqueur._

 _-Un traqueur ?_

 _-Quelqu'un qui fait régner la paix sur le continent dans l'ombre. Personne ne sait qui je suis réellement_

 _-Pourquoi rester à mes côtés dans ce cas ? Votre devoir n'est pas de protéger la veuve et l'orphelin ? Je ne vaux pas grand-chose. Je ne suis qu'un simple gamin de dix-sept ans qui ne sait juste que tirer à l'arc._

 _-Non._

 _-Pourquoi donc alors ?_

 _-J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais._

 _L'archer n'avait pas compris le sens de cette phrase alors que son interlocuteur lui souriait._

 _Et pendant plusieurs jours qui s'étendirent sur trois ans, cet homme, ce vieil individu, un traqueur comme il disait, demeurait à ses côtés. Au bout de ces trois années de vadrouille à deux, le vieil homme rendit son dernier souffle, léguant à l'archer qui le côtoyait tout son savoir. Ce gamin, il ne l'avait pas choisi au hasard, il l'avait choisi pour qu'il reprenne le flambeau des traqueurs, pour que ce jeune garçon, à cet instant âgé de vingt ans, puisse faire perdurer le dogme des hommes qui pendant des siècles se sont battus dans l'ombre, à l'abri des regards, pour conserver la paix sur le continent._

 _..._

Ses chemins le guidèrent vers un village, à Pherae, situé en contrebas d'une colline. L'homme observa les maisons qui le composaient… puis il tourna la tête. Des bandits qui arrivaient au loin, probablement venus pour piller les petites bourgades. Son regard perçant se redirigea vers le village : ses habitants commençaient à s'affoler, ils avaient commencé à se préparer afin de se défendre.

Ni une ni deux, il se précipita vers l'entrée de ce village, ses occupants, où tout du moins ceux qui savaient se battre s'étaient situés là, attendant les bandits. Et parmi eux, il y avait une femme aux cheveux verts coiffées en une tresse, avec à ses côtés son mari, lui aussi avec les cheveux verts, mais bien plus clairs et coiffés en bataille. Un homme de grande taille était avec eux, et un petit garçon, aux cheveux verts pomme se tenait dans les jupes de sa mère.

-Wolt, va te cacher, laisse nous nous charger de ça.

-Mais Maman… Je veux me battre avec vous.

Le cheval sur lequel se tenait l'homme débarqua, surprenant ceux qui devaient se battre pour protéger leurs biens. Son propriétaire regarde les villageois.

-Fermez les portes du village, je m'occupe d'eux.

La femme s'emporta.

-C'est notre village, nous devons le protéger ! nous allons pas nous cacher derrière un inconnu.

Le dernier homme tenta de la calmer, souhaitant raisonner ce qui, aux oreilles du traqueur, semblait être sa petite sœur. L'homme à cheval soupira.

-Vos anciennes blessures ne vous apporteront rien d'avantageux. Laissez-moi faire ! de plus je déteste me répéter.

Le mari de la femme écarquilla les yeux, comment ce type savait cela ? son beau-frère le regarda, puis regarda à nouveau le nouvel arrivant, c'était vrai ça, comment il était au courant de tout cela ?

-Comment tu sais ça toi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

La femme arqua un sourcil, ce type sur son cheval ne lui semblait pas inconnu…

Le traqueur resta silencieux, puis ordonna aux villageois de partir se cacher, avant de bander son arc, puis de tirer une flèche qui partit se loger entre les deux yeux d'un des bandits qui s'étaient rapprochés du village. Les autres, ayant vu cela stoppèrent leur course… ce type à cheval les fixait avec un regard sérieux… puis le cheval galopa vers eux. Les portes du village derrière lui s'étaient refermées. Et sous la pluie battante, un homme seul se battait contre une dizaine de bandits, les tuant un à un avec une certaine facilité.

Le combat dura une vingtaine de minutes.

Quand le dernier bandit tomba, raide, le traqueur regarda les portes du village s'ouvrir à nouveau. Ils avaient compris, mais pour l'heure, il devait repartir. Son destrier hennit avant de repartir au loin, sans se rendre compte que la femme aux cheveux verts accourait vers lui, son frère derrière elle, pour remercier leur sauveur, elle qui d'abord n'était peu convaincue. Elle ne put rattraper le traqueur qui avait disparu. Elle ne le vit plus. Son frère arriva à ses côtés.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu voulais faire ?

-Le remercier, et aussi… savoir qui il était… sa tête… ne m'est pas inconnue.

-A toi aussi ?

Elle hocha en guise de réponse. Mais ce traqueur ne dévoilerait jamais qui il était, même à ceux qu'il connaissait, il n'était qu'une simple ombre.

Son nom était Wil, et il était l'ombre d'Elibe.

* * *

 **En espérant que cela vous a plu ^^  
**

 **Bisous ^^**


End file.
